


Crawling Back To You

by PandaEmpress



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drugs, Hes bae, Hitman!Victor, Hitman!Yuuri, I Am Groot, I know nothing about guns, Kidnapping, M/M, Phichit is Yuuri's unspoken partner in crime, Please excuse my shitty summaries, Salty!Yurio, Salty!Yuuri, There will be no smut as i am an innocent little virgin, Theres a fuck load of swearing, Told ya the tags would change, Try not to cringe, Victor is creepy and awkward. But he tries., Victor is just a big ass teddy bear, Victor is more obsessive than expected, Yuuri has no idea that he is gay, Yuuri lowkey appreciates this, criminal!au, i love phichit, yurio is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaEmpress/pseuds/PandaEmpress
Summary: Yuuri is a hitman who gets kidnapped during one of his jobs by the Russian mafia.Yuuri just wants to sleep.I really suck with summaries.





	1. If You Like Your Coffee Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Love is Carved into your Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110398) by [Siana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siana/pseuds/Siana). 



> Well I hope you enjoy it. Happy new year(for tomorrow) to all of you dudes.
> 
> Sorry if it seems rushed.

The world is a fucked up place.

 _Holy shit._ Really.

Don't let anyone tell you different.

My name is Katsuki Yuuri. Age 20. Born and raised in _the_   _greatest shit hole_  Japan has to offer, Hasetsu. Where kids pop out the womb with knives in their sleeves, ready to cut anyone who so much as breathes their way. Too many gangs these days to even count them all.

Angsty brats. No fucking common sense the lot of em. That pack mentality of theirs will do nothing but lead them to a swift and early grave.

Not that I particularly give a shit. I just prefer being by myself. Its always been better that way. No piss ants to look out for.

I light the cigarette in my hand, inhaling deep. I should really quit this shit.

I'm a hitman.

An _assassin_. ~~ _(haha lol no. Please don't.)_~~

A whatever the fuck you call it.

You get the idea.

I don't have any affiliation to anything specific. No gangs or nothing. I just do the dirty work most are too chicken shit to do themselves.

Hey, its not like I'm complaining. The pay is  _amazing._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Its one of those nights, the kind that made your head want to pop from boredom or exhaustion, you could never truly tell. I'm sitting on a brown leather bar stool in front of a large plasma screen idly watching the soccer and sipping brandy as of recommendation of the really sketchy looking barman. It tastes like absolute shit. Like it came right out of Satan's asshole. I don't know why anyone in their right mind would wanna drink this.

I set it down while I ever so slightly bring up the sleeve of my dress shirt checking the time on my watch. This bastard is _20_  fucking minutes late-

"Yuuri!"

_and speak of the devil._

"Do you always have to be so loud, Phichit?"

"Yes. How else would I get you to hear me over the sound of that massive ego of yours, hm?"

"You fuck-"

Phichit began to smile. Oh. He's baiting for 'playful' banter but quite honestly I'm really not in the mood for shit today. I'm tired as all fuck and all I wanna do is sleep. I take a deep breath.

"Give me the info in this _'client'_ or I'm leaving."

Phichits cheerful expression dropped to a pout.

"Fine fine, asshole."

I look at him with a blank expression. Trying my hardest to not get up and leave.

"His name is Tsuyama Amane. His family owns an oil company. The man himself is quite a... character, if you could put it that way. Got some extreme violent tendencies and the biggest God complex I've ever seen in my life."

"Heh, sounds like most people these days."

Phichit just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, your actual client, the dude paying you, is the targets brother. They're pretty much complete opposites in terms of personality-"

"If they were actually _complete_  opposites we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Blegh. Yuuri please spare me all the detailed observations until after I'm done explaining, kay?"

"Don't go around preaching bullshit and then maybe I'll think about it."

" _Anyway!_ Since _someone_ is so salty today, I'll just give you a brief outline, kay? In short he wants his brother out before too much damage can be done. You'll receive full payment once he has been confirmed dead... Oh and here's the location and time," he says sliding me a blue envelope covered in bright pink and white unicorns. The bewilderment running through my mind like it was an Olympic race track. What the fuck-

"I was trying to not look so suspicious. So I gave it a little umph-"

"What the fuck did you do? Hit it with the Holy Rock of Gayness??? And all you did was make it 10 times more noticea-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh," Phichit prompts placing a single finger over my lips to silence my rant, "Don't fight it, Yuuri. It'll come for you. It comes for everyone. All your ancestors and the ancestors before them. _It came for them all._ "

"If you're talking about gay thoughts, its not fucking happening."

"Denial is the first stage, Yuuri-"

"Oh my god. I'm leaving."

I snatch the envelope, unicorns and all, off the table as I stand up from my seat. I groan into my hands when I feel the headache coming on as I hear Phichits annoying laugh follow me out the doors of the bar.

"See you later, Yuuri!"

_swear to god I'll kill him one day._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
The instructions were pretty simple from what I had read.

Kill him. Don't get caught.

And bonus, the target would be sitting still, considering how he was going to be at some exquisite banquet thing.

A beautiful public execution.

And then I could finally go to fucking sleep.

I got up from my black leather couch with a sigh, feet hitting the cold white tile. I would get carpet but it would be a complete bitch to get blood out of it and I just don't have that kind of patience. I lazily make my way down the hall and stop once I reach a large metallic door.

_The weapon room. ~~(for lack of a better name)~~_

AKA my favourite room in the house.

I press my right hand to the scanner on the centre of the door and wait till I hear a solid 'click' before pushing the door open. The room is fairly bare save for the array of weaponry hanging from the walls, some even kept in cabinets below. I waste no time going for my precious CheyTac M200, pulling its casing out from the cabinet below me and placing it inside.

I walk out, gently shutting the door behind me. I turn back down the mostly vacant hall way making my way towards the front door across the cold white tile. I take one step out the door then place my gun down and make way to put on my shoes. Weird ass fucking habits.

My cellphone rings inside my pocket, vibrating against my thigh. I quickly tie my second shoe and fish it out of my pocket checking the caller ID.

Its Phichit. I let out a deep sigh, bracing myself before pressing the answer button.

"YUUUUUUURIIIIIIIII-"

"Can you just fucking chill? Like just once?"

"No. What kind of Phichit would I be if I was chill? The word chill does not exist in the world of Phichit-"

"Okay fucking whatever-"

"You have a nice butt by the way."

What- I turned around and there was Phichit in all his piss ant glory. ~~ _(wtf would I do without the guy tho)_~~

"HI!"

I sighed in frustration picking up my bag before walking up to Phichits car.

"Is there a reason as to why you're here?"

"Aye sir! I am your driver. Clients orders. He's really... Uh panicky."

I bite back the urge to sigh in frustration once again. I take a deep breathe opening the back door of the car placing the bag inside.

"Just get in and let's go," I say getting into the car myself.

  
Phichit gives me a salute before swiftly getting in the car himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The drive here was surprisingly quiet. Phichit didn't have a lot to say much to my delight. I am now on the 15th floor in the building next to the one my target would soon be occupying, preparing my equipment with Phichit waiting in the car downstairs.

For some reason I begin to feel a tad paranoid.

I have this weird feeling, a twist in my gut. I take a quick look over to the banquet room, everything appeared to be normal...

Something just felt _off_...

Oh well, I'm probably dreaming. I am so tired I wouldn't be surprised if I saw flying turtles and talking sheep. I take a quick look at my watch, the banquet/dinner thing should be starting right about now. When I look down it appears that the guests have just started to arrive.

I get into position behind my Cheytec, aiming right where this fools head would be.

I don't notice the pairs of eyes watching me very closely.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_"I got him. He's on the 15th floor."_

 

 

 

 


	2. Let Me Be Your Coffee Pot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR.
> 
> I won't be able to update for a while after this because I have A LOT of shit going on so I just decided to post chapter 2 now. Sorry if it sucks. :( it was a lot longer than I intended it to be so I really had to rush it.
> 
> Please excuse any errors and mistakes. :) 
> 
> Have a great 2017 :D

I waited in position for a good five minutes before deciding that I'd just sit back and wait for this idiot. He ended up showing himself about a minute ago.

The man, who I have now come to see, is quite a plump individual. Got a thick mustache and small beady looking eyes. This man _looked_  evil. Even to _me_ and I kill people for money.

He sure is taking his godforsaken time to get to his seat though, greeting all the people in the room personally. Its grating on my nerves.

_Hurry the fuck up already._

I have to admit, that is a _damn_  nice tux. It really is a shame I'm gonna have to ruin it. I genuinely feel a little disappointed at the fact. I push my hair back and out of my face as I take my position again.

_I don't here the footsteps behind me_

Finally the man appeared to be taking his seat. He picks up his glass of champagne as I take my aim. He starts tapping it with a spoon to gain everyone's attention. There's no wind tonight so its a clear shot. He opens his mouth to speak but I pull the trigger before he can manage a single word.

The blood spats out everywhere. Dripping from the side of his head. Its a pretty gruesome sight. The gasp from the crowd is audible from here. There's screams before the entire room breaks into outright panic. People bolting from their seats to urgently leave the room.

Haha. Job done. Now I can finally go home and-

Something pricks my neck.

_shit. shit. shit. shit. shit_

I try to turn around but my vision is fading already. Where the fuck is Phichit-

All I manage to see as I turn is two black figures and then I'm out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
I begin to stir. I don't seem to be restrained in any way. There's people talking in what sounds like Russian but I'm not entirely sure.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
_**"Really Vitya... This is the guy you've been pining over? He's so plain. I thought you had better taste."**_  

 ** _"One more word out of you Yurio and I'll smack the skin right off your face."_**  

_**"My name isn't fucking Yurio, you cunt-"** _

_**"The both of you better shut up before I get pissed."** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yep, that is definitely Russian. Why the hell am I still alive? Do they wanna see me grovel? Beg? Torture me to death? I genuinely would not put it past them.

That conversation seemed pretty intense and I'm going to assume they're talking about me. Better pretend I'm still knocked out. That last one sounded like a beast of a human being.

_fucking hell_

I let out a mental sigh. What the fuck did I do to piss off the Russians? I have purposefully steered clear of them since my career began.  _Kami help me-_

"We know you're awake by the way," says a very pissed off and heavily accented voice. I think its the dude that first spoke before.

_fuck_

I slowly open my eyes. The room is quite dim and mostly bare save for a metal table and three steel chairs which are currently being occupied by three men.

The first one looks quite young. Couldn't be older than 17. He has shoulder length blonde hair and cold steely green eyes. He would kinda remind me of a fairy if he didn't look so pissed off. So instead I settled for a Chihuahua. He _definitely_ looks like the all bark, no bite type.

The second one was a very old man. I'm going to assume that this is the beast of a human being. If my assumption is correct then not only does he sound like a beast of a human being but he looks like one too.  _Sweet lord Jesus._

Now the _third dude_  was _fucking hot_.

And _no,_  I am not gay. Theres nothing gay about thinking a dude is good looking.. Shit. Fuck Phichit. That ass. Whatever. His hair is silver and he has the most magnetic blue eyes I've ever seen in my life but...

Its just...

The way hes staring is a tad off putting. I don't think I've ever seen such an intensely focused blank stare in my life. I don't even think he's blinked once since I opened my eyes. I inwardly sigh. He's probably got a couple issues upstairs. Most people in this line of work do.

But why does it always have to be the hot ones?

_pfft, well hello there gay thoughts._

If only Phichit could see me now..

_oh shit. Phichit._

"Uhm, is my friend here too?," I almost flinch at my English accent. I don't speak English often since most people that live in Japan speak Japanese, Phichit and his Thai ass included.

The blonde kid answers me with a glare, "Look behind you, dumbass."

I turn around and there's Phichit, out cold with his mouth hanging wide open. Cheek flat against the cold concrete ground mushing up his entire face, double chin and all on display. A sense of fondness runs through me. He almost looks like that bug man thing from the first Men in Black movie. I felt a deep urge to laugh. I really did. I could feel it down in the depths of my soul.

As much as he annoys me, I can honestly say that Phichit is my only friend and has been ever since we were kids.

I bite down my laughter, keeping my expression neutral and turn back to the three men.

"Sooooo why in the shit are we here?"

I'm gonna die anyway. Fuck these people. Beast man starts laughing. What-

"We'll get to that later. For the mean time we should probably get to the introductions, da? My name is Yakov Feltsmen. The cheeky little shit to my left with blonde hair is Yuri, he's in... training... and the man to my right is Victor, he's a hitman like yourself."

So the hot dudes name is Victor. Hes still staring at me by the way. _Like a goddamn creeper._ I have yet to see him blink once.

"I'm Katsuki-"

"We know, you idiot," snaps Yuri.

"Be quiet Yurio."

Finally. He speaks. _ ~~(and blinks, just for the record)~~_

"For the last fucking time Victor, my name is not Yurio-"

I accidentally let out a laugh. A short, stifled one. I can't help it. I try desperately to cover it up with a cough. _Yurio._  This dude is really practically a human chihuahua and I now realized that I may or may have not fucked up.

I look up from the floor trying to see the reaction, expression kept neutral and am quite shocked when Victor looks at me and smiles fondly. Not smiling with me, but at me. So shocked in fact that I almost lose my composure. I try to stop the blush from rising to my cheeks. _Shit this man is beautiful._ Yurio looks between us and  _seethes._

"You got some shit to say Katsuki?!" He snaps at me.

"Yurio. Shut the fuck up," Victor speaks again.

"Stop defending your stupid boyfriend!"

_boyfriend?_

Yakov let's out a deep sigh and massages his temple.

_I mean he's hot but nooooooooo_

Before Victor can respond Yakov smacks the table full force, the sound sends chills right to my bones and even leaves a slight dent. Good god, this man pretty much the Russian hulk.

Keep in mind that I am still sitting on the floor with Phichit behind me and I'm genuinely surprised that he hasn't woken up yet.

"The both of you get out so _Katsuki_  and I can have a little chat."

Victor pouts while Yuri looks relieved.

"Fucking finally."

"You're just happy cause now you can go see your precious _Otabek_ ," mocks Victor.

"Hah! At least Otabek knows I exist."

The sneer on Yurio's face is enough to tell me that he aimed straight for the heart with that one and judging by Victors blank expression, it worked.

"That's enough you two. Get the fuck out," says Yakov a little impatiently.

The two quietly get up to leave. Yurio gets up and leaves quicker than Victor does, so he opens the door and exits first with Victor on his tail. Victor turns slightly spares me a longing side glance before exiting and shutting the door behind him.

_what the heck is that dudes deal_

I turn back to Yakov questioningly.

"So? What am I doing here?"

"We have a job for you."

"And you couldn't just contact me?"

"You're quite a slippery bastard when it comes to mainstream crime. It took a couple months to track you down. Even for us. You are connected to practically no one other than that kid lying behind you, who by the way is connected to almost everyone."

Heh. Well at least I know Phichits doing his job. Good chap.

"And this job is?"

"We're doing a trade but its on the down low. So you'll only have to use your skills if worst comes to worst."

"So basically, you want me to be like some sort of guard and there's no way I can dodge this?"

"Yes... In a way. But it'll be just you, Vitya, Yuri, Otabek and your friend over there. And no, there will be no 'dodging'. Well not unless you feel like dying anyway."

_shit_

"Wait what. Hold the fuck up. If this trade is so important that you had to _kidnap_ me then why are you only assigning five people?"

Yakov just smiled and let out short, gruff laugh.

"You'll see."

What the fuck was that supposed to mean. Shit.

"You five leave tomorrow. I'll call Mila to take you to take you to your room. You and Skippy over there will be sharing."

I hear a loud groan coming from behind me. Well Phichits finally awake.

"Holy crap. My head. _Shit._  Yuuri where are we?"

I turn to face him, taking in his crumpled appearance and very confused expression.

"Hello to you too, sunshine. Never seen you this grumpy looking before. Oh and we were kidnapped by the Russian mafia."

Yakov let out an amused grunt before leaving the room. Shutting the door behind him without a word of goodbye. Phichit let's out a deep sigh.

"Fuck, Yuuri. I didn't know-"

"I know, bro. I know."

Phichit inhales deeply and there's a brief pause.

"Whew... Damn. So what do they want?"

"We're guarding something. I don't know. I don't really care."

"Just guarding something?," Phichit asks in confusion, "Why would they need us for that? Isn't there a way we can get out of this?"

"Nope. Unless you wanna die."

Phichit let's out an irritable breath.

"Tch this is probably the work of that Nikiforov bastard. Thirsty piece of shit," Phichit whispers to himself.

"Nikiforov?"

"Hm? Oh. I believe his first name is Victor... He's quite a legend amongst the underground. Only people with some hectic balls would fuck with that guy."

Victor? The same Victor as before?

"I've never heard of him. What the fuck would he have to do with any of this shit?"

Phichit blanches, eyes go wide and he tries to smile sweetly but he just comes off as nervous and a tad panicked. Oh no...

"Uuh well... You see..."

Shit. I knew very well what it meant when Phichit used *that* tone of voice. He had fucked up.

"Oh my god, Phichit what did you do-"

"It was an accident! I swear!"

"What did you do?!"

"Some of your work and records got leaked, kay? I fixed it as soon as I found out but it was out there a good couple hours so _some_ people including this Victor dude got a teensy bit of info on you... Nothing hectic in the classified department-"

"What _kind_  of information?"

I know I sound really harsh right now but _fuckin hell_.

"A little details on some of your work and some personal stuff. Lots of... pictures."

"Of _what?_ "

I'm trying my hardest not to yell. I really fucking am.

"Some of your work related photos.. A couple photos of you... Lots of ones from your figure skating days..."

Shit. _shit._

_"Phichit what the fuck-"_

"I know, I know. It was an accident, Yuuri. _I swear._ "

I take a deep breath. Its fine. Its in the past. Just relax.

"So what did this dude want, exactly?"

"I am actually not entirely sure on that one. All he did was ask around for you quite a bit and actually it was only recently that he'd stopped. I thought he'd let it go but it seems not."

"How long ago did all this start?"

"Almost a year."

_what the fuck. What could this dude possible want_

Hmm...

Should I tell Phichit about this silver haired dude? Oh well, what the heck-

"Hey Phichit, what does this guy look like?"

"Silver hair, kinda tall, blue eyes. _Real handsome_. Why?"

Well fuck.

"Because I think I just met him."

"And? Did they come for you?"

"They did indeed."

Phichit busted out laughing. What a jerk. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks.

"I DONE TOLD YOU-"

"Oh, shut the fuck up."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I was wondering if should do the next chapter from Victors POV? Leave your preference in the comments if you have one.
> 
> If you ever need to message me or anything my tumblr is: audibledrugsaremykindathing


	3. Wonderin' if Your Hearts Still Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victors POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so. Its long as all fuck and its bleh, I'm so sorry. 
> 
> I couldn't find much inspiration for this chapter and I really struggled more than I thought I would(a heck of a lot more than I thought I would) with Victors character?? I don't really relate to him as much as I do to the two Yuri's. So it was a bit hard.(Twas a nice learning experience tho ^-^)
> 
> Anyway :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried my best.(I'm so sorry)
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes.

A hiss releases itself from my lungs. Why did Russia always have to be so damn cold?

Its Tuesday and also my day off. Its absolutely _freezing_  but I'll be damned if I let such a perfect opportunity to go swimming go to waste. I'm about nipple deep now and already losing feeling in my toes.

_'Better get this done before I get hypothermia.'_

I plunge the rest of my body into the water and kick off from the wall of the pool. Doing a couple of laps in freestyle before I set off to swim butterfly. Despite it being the most difficult its honestly my favourite stroke. I do a good 15 laps back to back before deciding to simply float around in the water, looking up at the cloud covered sky.

_'Shit, I missed this,'_ I think to myself.

Just as I close my eyes my phone starts to ring on the outdoor table near the pool. I thought I had put that damn thing on silent but obviously not. What a pain in the ass. I swim to the edge of the pool and climb out, grabbing the towel near the steps before going to pick up the phone.

Its Chris.

"You do know that this is my off day, yes?"

Chris just laughs.

"As a matter of fact I'm completely aware that its your day off but I wanted you to look at something."

"Can't this wait till tomorrow?"

"Nope. The information I have here is very fresh. I already sent you all the details via email. Ever heard of a man called Katsuki Yuuri?"

I turn to go inside, only lightly curious as to what Chris is blabbering about.

"No. Never. Why? He important or something?"

"No. Its just- oh good lord just go look at the email I sent you."

I sigh out of mild irritation, drying myself off and stepping into my house. I grab my laptop from the couch and carry it to the dining table.

"Got the email yet?"

"I'm getting there."

I type in my password and sieve through the many emails before finally locating Chris's one and-

"Oh my. Look at that success rate. This guys stats are fucking good. Doesn't top me though, but still," I say browsing through all the information. He's 20 years old. Birthday on the 29th of November. One sibling..etc.

"I know right. So you know him?"

"Nope, I have never heard of this man in my life. He must put in a huge amount of effort to keep his name out of the loop... But not just anyone can do that, he probably has a partner."

"Hm, I figured that too. Wonder why he's so secretive. Anyway Vic I have to go. If you get the chance you should really take a look at some of his photos," Chris suggests a little enthusiastically before hanging up.

I raise an eyebrow at the suggestion and for pretty much lack of anything better to do, I click on the attached images and let me just say that I was definitely not expecting to see a young and innocently _gorgeous_  looking Japanese man.

He has wide chocolatey brown eyes, jet black hair, beautifully round cheeks and a cute little nose.

I can feel the blush form on my face like wildfire as I take in the mans appearance.

_'Theres still a good 106 photos here..,'_  I think to myself debating whether or not I should continue, _'I'll just look at a few more... Not stalkerish at all. It'll only be like 5 and then I'll stop. I mean, its not like I'm perving or anything... Just curious. Yep, curious.'_

I hesitantly click next.

_Good lord_. I inhale sharply. In this one he was on the ice in some figure skating pose, hair pushed back while sporting a _very_  sensual expression. Something shot straight to my groin.

I really should stop...  _but I don't want to._

and so

'Just 5' turns into 20

20 turns into 50

50 turns into 90

And 90 turns 107.

Needless to say I now have a mild hard on and a _heavily_  growing interest in this man. What was his favourite colour? Is he interested in men? What have his past lovers been like? Does he still figure skate? ~~ _(coz sweet Jesus boi)_~~ What's his favourite food?

I furrow my brows and lick my lips. My eyelids droop a little.

_'I have to find him'_

I inhale deeply before focusing on the screen once more.

I save  _everything._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

So my search isn't going as well as I planned.

Its been a good five months and I'm honestly beginning to get embarrassingly desperate, it didn't really help that logic always managed to hit me in the face with shit like _'You haven't even met the guy yet'_  and _'He probably doesn't even know who you are'_  every now and then.. But it also reminded me of useful shit sometimes, like letting me know that Yuuri is a _human being with feelings and a mind of his own_. I mean... _I know_  but I tend to forget that he's not a humanoid piece of art.

~~ _'maybe he is'_ ~~

I'm beginning to think I'm a little obsessed too...

And as pathetic as that sounds, its actually quite soul crushing. Constantly dreaming about a person you might never have is exhausting and its been a while since I've eaten anything proper. I'm kind of grateful Yakov has been working me like a pack mule, its been a great distraction.

  
I've been trying to gather information in my spare time though as all the information that got leaked out was completely wiped two hours after I received it. As if it never existed and no matter how much I ask around or try to dig up information I always come up with nothing.

_'Lucky I saved it all to my external drive as well...'_

_..._

_'Oh my god, bro you're so creepy,'_  I mentally face palm.

Breathing in deep I take in the ice cold Russian air, trying to clear my thoughts a little. I'm meeting Yakov and the others to go over a few things. We're doing a massive drug trade in six months. Apparently there's gonna be some new unidentified shit in there too, meaning that he's probably gonna be upping security.

I turn into Yakov's driveway and I have to say that i kind of regret walking here, I'm going to die in this cold on the way back. I greet the guard at the gate before walking up the driveway. Its quite a long walk, its lined with fancy trees and shit, with one of those cliche fountains in the middle of the round about near the entrance to the house.

Yakov's house, in my opinion was unnecessarily big. The man had no family and no actual friends to speak of.

_'He probably just does it to butter up his ego,'_  I think to myself as I open the fairly large and intricately designed double doors,  _'he really is full of shit.'_

A man whom I do not know greets me and takes my coat, hanging it on the coat rack before leading the way to the meeting room. And it seems that I am the last to arrive as Mila and the others have already taken their seats.

"Hello-"

"About damn time Victor, did you decide to walk here again like an idiot?," asks Yurio impatiently.

"I needed the exercise, my dear Yurio" I reply pleasantly. I had started calling him that because having to deal with two of them, despite the difference in spelling, is just a pain.

"Victor for like the fifteenth fucking time-"

"Yuri shut the fuck up and Victor sit down for Christ's sake this meeting was supposed to have started fifteen minutes ago," says Yakov from the head of the table.

I flash him my best smile before taking a seat beside Georgi, who nods at me in greeting. I nod back.

"So," begins Yakov, "we're doing a drug trade in six months time. This isn't the usual drill though. We've got some new and... interesting products."

I can see half the room trying to hide their interest. A couple brows raising here and there.

"Care to share?," asks Mila, not bothering to hide her curiosity.

"Let's just say its not something that gonna be used to get off at a party. They're going straight to a medical lab in China for-"

"Human experimentation?," I pipe up with slight disinterest. I see Yurio's eyes widen and his gaze shoot to Yakov. Poor kid still had a lot to learn.

"Exactly that."

Yurio's face goes blank and Otabek places a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. I feel something akin to mild pity for the boy but I continue on my quest for answers.

"What do these experiments-"

"That's classified," he answers abruptly.

My eyes widen. There must some really fucked up shit going on.

"Moving on, the product comes in small containers and is very potent. So we'll be have five men at max transporting and guarding it. Remember we're trying to keep a low profile here. I have already hand picked three of you," explains Yakov briefly, "It'll be Victor, Yuri and Otabek."

"What about the rest?," I ask.

"I have yet to decide on that... Unless you have any suggestions, Victor?," Yakov replies.

Hmm. Should I..? Yakov would be able to find him a lot easier than I would.

"Well... I do but he isn't part of our syndicate..."

"You want to suggest someone from a different-,"

"He's not part of a different syndicate. Its just him and his partner. He's a hitman from Japan, goes by the name of Katsuki Yuuri," I explain.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Chris giving me the 'look' and I smirk back. He _is_  the one that started this. I also hear a couple whispers of disapproval.

"Do you have any information on this man that I could look at?"

"As a matter of fact I do. I'll email it to you later when I have my laptop with me."

"Well then, I'll look into that for the mean time-"

"Yakov," Yurio starts a little aggressively, "are you sure about just having five people? And some random person that Victor probably found on _pornhub_ -"

"Are you questioning my judgement, Yurio?"

They have quite a stare down before Yurio gives in with a sigh of annoyance and a pout.

"Hmph, I guess not," he replies quietly.

Chris laughs from across the table, "Just relax, Victor is pretty much an army all on his own anyway."

Yurio just glares. I smile a little unable to hold my excitement.

_'Just a little longer.'_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
They finally found him and just in time too. Yakov just informed me that he has been brought to HQ. Which is why I am currently risking death to speed my way there.

My mind is practically a speed train of jumbled thoughts.

I finally arrive at the main door. Not bothering to park my car I jump out, slamming the door behind me. I run inside towards the elevator, pressing the button at least 6 times. It takes  _far too long._

I make for the stairway instead. Yakov said he was on the basement floor in in room A3. I almost trip a good couple of times because I'm practically _flying_ down the staircase and before I know it I burst through the floor door and run down the passage till I reach room A3.

_'People must think I'm a lunatic.'_

As I'm about to grab the door handle I stop.

I need to collect myself, Jesus. I'm like a small child... But this is the first time my Yuuri is going to be seeing me. The first time I'm going to be seeing _my Yuuri_ in person.

_'Its special,'_ I try to reason with myself.

I take in a deep breath, willing my heart to slow down. Well at least I try to.

I grasp the door handle, open the door gently and peer inside.

He was still knocked out and it seems they weren't too gentle with him judging by how he had been dumped on the floor like some sort of potato sack. I feel a spark of annoyance shoot through me.

_'The bastards.'_

Surprisingly enough, my nervousness disappeared only to be replaced by a sense of captivation with his crumpled form. I stand in the doorway for I don't know how long before I quietly make my way around the door, shutting it behind me as I stride over to him.

  
_'Hes quite short,'_ I think, bending down to correct his position so he didn't wake up with any discomforts. He smells like dust and cologne, hair a little messed up but smoothed back with dirt on his left cheek.

_'Hes also a teensy bit chubby,'_  I note, staring at his unconscious face,  _'and a hell of a lot more endearing in person.'_

I smile lightly as I brush a stray hair out of his face.

_'Its so real.'_

A sense of reality seems to hit me like a train. Something twists in my gut. Up until now, Yuuri had merely been a picture. A face on my computer screen.

I stare in mild fascination as I gently rub my thumb over his smooth cheek, slowly making my way to his lips.

they're soft.

_'What am I doing'_

I lick my lips and lean closer. So close I can see his eyelashes dusting over his cheeks and feel his breath on my face. His breathing is light, coming out in short puffs. I can feel my eyes droop and heat rise to my cheeks. I take a deep breath and gently press my forehead to his. Nose to nose. I peer down to his lips.  _'I cant-'_

**_'You've been waiting for months,'_** a voice inside me says,  ** _'just do it.'_**

_'maybe..?'_

I take a deep breath and swallow out of pure nerve, leaning down slowly.

_'Hes a fucking human being, you cunt'_

The guilt and self-disgust hits me, leaving me breathless. My eyes widen and I back away almost violently. I fall flat on the floor, bringing my hands up to my face and massaging my temples.

_'Get a fucking grip.'_

_'What the fuck was that'_

"Vitya? What are you doing on the floor?"

I look up and there's Yakov and Yurio. Yurio is smirking at me, seeming to know full well what had probably happened.

_'Annoying little fuck'_

You see Yurio found out about my little 'crush' a couple months back. The little shit had been snooping through my files and had come across all of Yuuri's pictures. He has not to this day failed to tease me about it. Not the playful kind of teasing either. There are times that if it weren't for Yakov I probably would have put a bullet in his head.

What I had to give him credit for was keeping it on the down low. I am fairly certain Yurio would never deliberately let other people know about my strange feelings _ ~~(obsession)~~_  for Yuuri. Having feelings such as mine were for Yuuri is not a good thing in this line of work.

Its seen as weakness.

"Oh nothing," I reply with a fake smile, "Just contemplating life."

"Well you better get up, you're getting your clothes dirty."

I stand up with a sigh. Dusting my coat off before taking a seat beside Yakov still staring at Yuuri's unconscious face. Yurio stands up and makes his way over to Yuuri.

"Really Vitya... This is the guy you've been pining over? He's so plain. I thought you had better taste," says Yurio in a snarky tone and I have to admit that I may or may have not just lost my temper a bit.

"One more word out of you Yurio and I'll smack the skin right off your face," I reply with fake pleasantness.

"My name isn't fucking Yurio, you cunt-"

"The both of you better shut up before I get pissed," growled Yakov.

Yuuri twitched on the ground. Breathing halting ever so slightly. If any of us were normal we would have still considered him to be unconscious.

_'How cute. My Yuuri playing dead.'_

I adopted a blank expression. Forcing myself not to grin out of pure excitement

"We know you're awake by the way," spat Yurio in accented English. I send him a mild glare before turning back to stare at Yuuri blankly.

As soon as he opens his eyes its almost as if I forget to shut mine. I can feel my heart rate speed up, my gaze raking over his body. Slight confusion settles over his face as he looks around the room before giving us each a once over, eyes lingering on me in particular ~~ _(yes, God. Yes.)_~~. Then suddenly there seems to be a slight panicked look on his face. Eyes widening, mouth turning into a frown.

_'He's quite an expressive one.'_

"Uhm, is my friend here too?," he asks in heavily accented English. Unaware of his partner unconscious behind him.

_'Hes so fucking cute.'_

From the corner of my eye I can see Yurio working up his best glare before answering, "Look behind you, dumbass."

Yuuri turns around and stares at his partner with a completely unreadable expression.

_'I wonder if they're a couple'_

My mood goes slightly sour. That can't be...

**_'But no one stares at their 'friend' for that long'_ **

' _Hes probably just making sure we didn't hurt him or something.'_  

And besides its not like that happy clappy bastard was in any of Yuuri's pictures.

**_'But still, what if it's lowkey'_ **

My mind goes into overdrive.

_'Theres no fucking way Yuuri is dating Mr.Sunshine.'_

_**'But what if he is'** _

Yuuri smiles ever so slightly at the unconscious fool.

_'Nope, I refuse to believe that. What the heck does he have that I don't?'_

Yuuri finally turns away from the man and says something to Yakov but I don't hear exactly what it is. Yakov replies.

_**'Well I don't know.. Maybe some sanity, perhaps? That's always a keeper.'** _

_'Overrated.'_

I try to bring my focus back to the conversation. It works partially. Mostly because Yuuri is about to speak again from the looks of it.

"I'm Katsuki-," he starts.

"We know, you idiot," snaps Yurio.

' _I was **trying** to listen to that'_

"Be quiet Yurio," I retort before I can stop myself.

Yurio looks over at me as if I just slaughtered his cat, pretty much ready to start up World War 3 right then and there.

_'whoops...'_

"For the last fucking time Victor, my name is not Yurio-"  
  
And just then Yuuri laughs. Its practically a snort but its _adorable_. I turn to look at him, smiling warmly. He's staring at the floor with his hand over his mouth. He hesitantly lifts his head up to look at me with a timid expression on his face.

_'Aww, he's blushing'_

I begin to feel my cheeks heat up too-

"You got some shit to say Katsuki?!," Yurio pipes up again.

**_'Fucking Yurio'_ **

"Yurio. Shut the fuck up," I say, a tad irritated with his shit by now.

"Stop defending your stupid boyfriend!"

_'is he trying to ruin it?'_

I take a deep breath. Keeping myself calm as to try and diffuse this situation. But to no avail, I'm still irritated as all fuck. It really isn't like me at all to lose my chill.

As I'm about to retort Yakov pipes in, probably finally fed up with our crap, "The both of you get out so _Katsuki_  and I can have a little chat."

I feel a pout making its way onto my face. Feeling a tad childish.

Yurio, however sighs in complete and utter relief.

"Fucking finally."

_'Little shit.'_

"You're just happy cause now you can go see your precious Otabek," I say before I can stop myself. Again. Why the fuck am I so impulsive.

"Hah! At least Otabek knows I exist."

' _You fucking fuck-'_

My facial expression turns blank. That was a low ass fucking blow. But it hit straight on the bullseye and it _stung_.

"That's enough you two. Get the fuck out," says Yakov in an impatient growl.

I slowly rise to leave the room. Taking my time. Yurio on the other hand pretty much bolts out of there. I give Yuuri one last look as I'm about to leave the room. A little more emotion escaping than was meant to, I look away and walk out, shutting the door behind me.

_'Shit. I need a fucking drink.'_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My school starts pretty soon. So updates will be pretty irregular.
> 
> If you ever need to message me or anything, my tumblr is: audibledrugsaremykindathing

**Author's Note:**

> Victor shall be introduced next chapter. Along almost everyone else. 
> 
> If you ever wanna ask me anything my tumblr is: audibledrugsaremykindathing


End file.
